


Death Suits Him

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [37]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Nico, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Catboy!Percy, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega!Percy, Polyamory, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Nico, alpha!Thanatos, there is also fluff, top!Thanatos, winged!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy Jackson is dead.That's... not as much of a problem as Percy anticipated though. He makes a lot of new friends in the underworld and spends a particularly large amount of time with the mated pair of Thanatos and Nico. So. Death? Pretty nice, as far as Percy is concerned.





	Death Suits Him

PJatO || Thanicercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Death Suits Him || Thanicercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Death Suits Him

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m threesome), ABO-verse, wings, shifting, catboy, explicit intercourse, anal, doubling, knotting

Main Pairing: Thanatos/Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Godly Character: Thanatos

Summary: Percy dies. Only that Death loves him too much to let him go, so Percy finds himself at the palace.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Death Suits Him_

Everyone had known for years that Hades was grooming Nico to be his heir. And after what Nico had done during the Giant War, he had truly earned himself godhood. He left the mortal world behind – it had barely ever held anything for him anyway. And his encounter with Eros had only solidified his belief that he would never get to call the omega of his dreams _his_. Running and hiding had always been what he did best when feeling cornered, so he ran and hid once more.

He came to regret that five years after the Giant War.

By then, he had grown into a strong young alpha god, a worthy heir to Hades. He had even fallen in love and chosen his own consort, another alpha. They were a pair made in hell, truly.

Thanatos, the tall, lean, muscular, dark Death God with his wide wing-span, those beautiful black raven-wings of his that would cocoon Nico in a warm, safe embrace. Nico, lanky and with sharp features, pale and with the large leathery wings of a bat. Night would often see a bat and a raven chasing each other through the underworld until they landed in Nico's tower at the palace.

So, theoretically, Nico was happy. He finally found a pack in the underworld council – Hades, Persephone, his half-sisters Makaria and Melinoe, Thanatos, Olethros, Horkus, Hecate, Nemesis, Styx, Morpheus, Hypnos, they all welcomed him in their midst. He had found a mate who loved and cherished him; Thanatos was a gentleman of the old school. He was happy.

And then Percy Jackson died.

It would be a lie to say that Nico had stopped thinking about Percy. He knew it always weighed heavy on Hazel when she visited the underworld not to talk about Percy. And even without the mention of the sassy omega, Nico's thoughts still often drifted toward the What If. The what if where Nico had stayed mortal and married Percy, the perfectly happy alpha-omega-couple. Only that this wasn't how things had gone and Nico couldn't say that he would truly exchange Thanatos for Percy. He loved his mate, he loved Thanatos very dearly. He wouldn't want to lose him.

And now things were too late anyway, for Percy Jackson had died.

"My love", whispered Thanatos gently, pressing a kiss to Nico's temple.

"I'm sorry, Than, I'm not... in much of a mood. Can I get a free pass on glowering on the tower tonight?", whispered Nico, not looking up as he stared down at Persephone's garden.

He was seated on the roof of their tower, wings drawn close. Thanatos sighed and sat down next to him, wings gently brushing against Nico's. Someone else sat down too.

"So... nice view", drawled a voice Nico would _always_ recognize. "Why am I here?"

"Because", started Nico, voice breaking. "You died, Percy."

"Yeah, no. Not asking why I'm in the underworld. I know I died protecting Laura from a stray Manticore – and I'm fine with that, because my three year old half-sister lives, so that's good", argued Percy with a chuckle. "I mean, on the rooftop of uncle Hades' castle."

"I thought that seeing you might cheer my mate up", suggested Thanatos casually.

"Really?", asked Percy surprised. "Considering seeing me didn't even make his list at all in the past _half_ _decade_. But now that I'm dead, that changes something? Huh."

Nico fidgeted, still not looking at Percy. "I knew the day would come that you died. I don't... As you might have noticed, the only mortal I still have contact with is my sister. I couldn't stand the idea of seeing you all grow old and fade. I... didn't want for you to die this early though."

"Oh well, I'll live. Well... not, but you know what I mean", shrugged Percy. "So, what's happening now? I mean, Thanatos showed me my quarters in Elysium – it's great seeing everyone again. Also... kind of painful though. Huh. He even let me say goodbye to mom, Paul and Laura."

"Of course. You've done so much for us – for _me_ – that it was the least I could do", said Thanatos.

"And now you're free to do whatever you want. Gardening is very in", drawled Nico sarcastically. "Best ask Silena, she kind of came to run Elysium in recent years. Do whatever you want."

/break\

Whatever Percy wanted turned out to be haunting the castle. Hades named a special type of migraine after him within the first two months. Melinoe thought it was utterly funny and she rewarded him with a more solidified form. Eris and Hermes came over to visit more often now, cooking up pranks together with Percy. And somehow, Percy became an integrate part of Nico's life once more. The center of Nico's attention, yet again. It was frustrating.

"My love, stop glaring", chuckled Thanatos amused, caressing Nico with a wing.

Nico grumbled and hid beneath Thanatos' wing. "It's just... so frustrating, Than. Five years. Five years I was able to suppress this... _need_. And now it's back full-force. All-consuming. _You_ should be frustrated by your mate mooning over some random omega."

"Percy Jackson is far from a 'random omega', my love", pointed Thanatos out, smiling gently as he nosed Nico's temple. "You have loved him for... many years now. Oh, I know that. I am a patient man and I know I hold your love. I _earned_ your love. Just as he earned your love. I know that. He saved my life, with your sister and her boyfriend. I will never forget that. And now he is here, in our territory, all over the place. And the two of you have... mended the years of hurt. You made your amends to him, Nico, and he accepted them, he accepted your friendship. The two of you have entered an entirely new stage of your relationship and you're entitled to feel confused by it."

"Ha—ave I told you how much I love you already today?", asked Nico softly, kissing along Thanatos' neck. "Because I do. Amazing, understanding, wise mate."

Thanatos chuckled softly and wrapped one wing around Nico in a gentle, warm embrace. Nico returned the embrace by wrapping his own leather wing around Thanatos. The two made out lazily for a while, both of them losing their shirts, half laying sprawled out on the roof. It was their special spot, the roof of the tower. It overlooked nearly all of the underworld. A kitten made a sudden hissing noise and the two gods bolted apart to look over at the black ball of fluff.

"...Perseus, we have told you not to sneak up on us", chided Thanatos fondly.

He reached one wing out to caress the kitten with the tips of his wings. Percy meowed and purred as he leaned into the touch. Nico watched with warm eyes. Thanatos was right. Over the past three months of Percy being dead, Nico and Percy had reached an equal friendship like never before. Nico had always been the one trying to chase after Percy while simultaneously pushing him away. Over the past five years, Nico had gained self-confidence and he had mastered the art of friendships. It was just about the _people_. He had never really connected with the people at Camp Half-Blood. But here, in the underworld, it was so much better. Somehow, being here in the underworld also made interacting with Percy so much easier.

"Bad snooping kitten", grunted Nico and flipped Percy's nose.

Percy meowed and hopped onto Nico's lap, pawing at Nico's thighs and getting comfortable. Nico smiled faintly. Thanatos was right. Things had changed, things were better now. He started caressing Percy's soft fur while the kitten snuggled up some more to him.

/break\

Thanatos was comfortably laying on their bed, reading a good book. Nico was out on business, so it was just him. Thanatos usually spent those nights reading, because he did have problems being without his mate. He tended to worry for Nico, even though he knew the other alpha was perfectly capable of keeping himself safe. It was just that Thanatos _preferred_ Nico at his side.

He didn't even startle when a body flapped down on the bed, right next to him. The scent of strawberries and the ocean had already alerted him of the approaching cat-shifter omega. Finishing his page, he closed the book and put it aside to turn his attention on the beautiful omega next to him. Percy had adjusted startlingly well to being dead. Part of that serenity rooted from _knowing_ that he had died for a good cause, that he had saved his baby-sister's life. No regrets. He knew his mother was happy with Paul and she now had Laura and the fact that he got to say goodbye to them, promise them that he was okay and that they should just see this as him 'going off to college'. That he lead his own life now. That Percy did more than just do pottery in Elysium also helped. He was very active. He helped lost souls solve their last problems so they could move on, he pranked the gods, he lingered in the palace, he played poker with the death spirits, he played fetch with Zerberus and he spent a lot of time with Thanatos and Nico in particular.

"Yes, gattino, what can I do for you?", asked Thanatos smoothly.

"I like how you picked Nico's mother-tongue up", noted Percy while rolling around on the bed, purring softly. "It's like super sweet, you know? You two are this low-key disgustingly cute couple. Like, you manage to be disgustingly cute even though you're _not_ all the PDA all the time."

"I suppose we are", hummed Thanatos curiously, reaching a hand out for Percy's head.

He rested it between the two triangular ears. As most gods down here, Percy had started taking to his half-shifted form. Humans didn't use it a lot; they either went fully shifted or fully human. But down here most – like Thanatos and Nico with their wings out – preferred the half-shifted form.

"Well, gattino?", asked Thanatos pointedly. " _Is_ there anything I can do for you?"

"Nah. Just wanted some attention", hummed Percy. "It's a cat-thing. Belly-rub would be appreciated too, you know. You give some gre—eat belly-rubs, Thany."

Thanatos chuckled and let his hand slip down to trace Percy's sixpack. Thanatos liked that sixpack. No, actually, Thanatos liked that entire omega. Over the past three months of Percy being down here with them, he felt even closer to Percy and found himself wanting Percy even more.

"Tell me, Perseus", drawled Thanatos, dark voice like velvet. "Are you still bitter with Nico?"

"About ditching me for five years? Not really", chuckled Percy. "I mean. I'm used to being ditched by him. He did it after Bianca died. He did it after the labyrinth right away. He, basically, always did it. Coming into my life, then leaving again without another word. Used to it."

"Sounds still pretty bitter to me", hummed Thanatos curiously.

"Thany, this time things are different", smiled Percy as he turned to look at Thanatos. "We're both here to stay. There is no place to run. For neither of us. No... war to distract. Just... this. Us."

"Mh, you're right", whispered Thanatos in understanding. "How would you feel about being courted by two upstanding, honest, chivalrous alphas, Perseus?"

"Chivalrous?", snickered Percy. "Dunno how I feel about being courted by an alpha calling himself _chivalrous_. Honestly, you two are so... outdated. It's endearing."

"Well?", drawled Thanatos, locking eyes with Percy.

Percy paused and turned serious for a moment. "He needs to put it to words."

"Mh?", grunted Thanatos confused, blinking slowly.

"Nico. He needs to put it to words. I like the easy friendship we formed now. But if he wants more, _he_ needs to use his words. Tell me that he wants me, what he wants", stated Percy simply.

"Good to know, gattino", smiled Thanatos pleased. "Now, feel free to continue rolling around in our bed and making it all smell like you. Scent-marking my and my mate's nest like it's yours."

"No—o idea what you're talking about", drawled Percy cheekily and continued rolling around.

Thanatos chuckled fondly and watched Percy's kitten antics.

/break\

"I've been in love with you for nearly a decade now and... I want you to be my omega. Mine and Thanatos'. If that is what you want too. Because I love you. A lot."

"Now if you'd say that to my face instead of practicing in front of a mirror, that'd be great."

Nico whirled around and stared at the catboy leaning against his doorway. Percy had an amused grin on his face as he watched Nico pace in front of the full-length mirror. The alpha's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Ever since Thanatos had told him about his conversation with Percy, Nico had been mentally preparing himself for this. For asking Percy to become their omega.

"H—How long have you been standing there?", grunted Nico mortified.

"Since... eleven drafts earlier?", replied Percy amused. "Is it... really that hard for you?"

"You've been my first love. Yes", whispered Nico and heaved a sigh. "It's hard for me to admit this to your face, because you're just... You're _you_. And I've loved you for so long that... I don't remember what it feels like not to love you. That... That you might actually... This is unreal."

"Damn, you're adorable", smiled Percy thinly. "That's why you were _really_ avoiding me, mh? Because you were in love with me and the idea of seeing me grow old and fade away..."

"Was _killing me_. Yes", grunted Nico and averted his gaze. "I know it was selfish. I know you suffered in the aftermath of the war, but... but..."

"So were you, idiot", whispered Percy gently as he approached Nico to cup his cheek. " _You_ went through Tartarus too. You lost your mom and then your sister. You were.. alone for a long time. We... could have been there for each other, but instead you chose to hide. From me and everyone."

"You're... right", replied Nico, leaning into Percy's touch. "So? Will you be our omega?"

Percy grinned and looked over Nico's shoulder at the fondly smiling Thanatos. "Yes."

Nico's entire face lit up as he kissed the ghost. Percy sighed and leaned into the kiss, arms wrapped tightly around Nico's neck. He leaned into Nico so much that the two of the toppled over to land right next to Thanatos on the bed. Thanatos laughed amused and covered them with one wing.

"Would you mind _sharing_ the kitten?", inquired Thanatos casually.

Nico shoved one of his own wings into Thanatos' face. "Nope. Got a taste, can't give it up again. Mine now. Sorry, big birdy, but this kitten is definitely _mine_."

Percy laughed softly and leaned over to pull Thanatos into a slow, deep kiss. Nico growled darkly as he watched his mate and his chosen omega kiss. And okay. Maybe he could share, because damn were those two gorgeous together. Licking his lips, he leaned over closer.

/break\

Percy liked having his body back. Being a relatively solid ghost had been fun, but by becoming Nico and Thanatos' mate, Percy earned the privilege of getting a fully physical form thanks to Hades. It had been a nice wedding gift. And having two alphas was amazing too.

"Ngh", whimpered Percy, clinging onto Thanatos. "Ple—ease, make him fuck me, Thany?"

Thanatos snorted amused, holding tighter onto Percy's thighs. Percy had his arms and legs wrapped around Thanatos, Thanatos holding him up by the thighs. Well, that and the fact that Percy was impaled on Thanatos' cock. Literally all of this was a bit of an experiment, because the two of them were _flying_. Flying and fucking at the same time. Only that Percy wanted more than just Thanatos, he also wanted Nico inside of him. Nico was flying behind Percy, kissing along Percy's neck and shoulders as he worked two fingers into Percy's already stuffed hole. Percy was so wet and needy already, he really just wanted for his alphas to properly fuck and knot him.

"Nico, my love. Stop being a sadist", chided Thanatos. "Our kitten clearly needs more."

"Ye—es. Give the kitten what he needs", growled Percy, bucking his hips.

Sighing, Nico removed his fingers and replaced them with his dick, slowly slipping in beside Thanatos. Doubling Percy was kind of Nico's favorite thing to do. Both of them held onto Percy as their wings supported them all. Percy moaned as they spread and fucked him together. Fucking him hard and deep and slowly. Thanatos occasionally teased Percy's dick with the warm touch of his feathers, until Percy came all over Thanatos' sixpack. With their omega's orgasm, the alphas didn't last too long either before they came deep inside Percy, double-knotting him. Percy gasped strangled at the intense stretch of two knots inside of his tight hole. Breathlessly, Percy collapsed back against Nico, allowing the two alphas to carry him off toward their room and bed. Outdoors sex was cool, but outdoors sex while being airborne was amazing. Still, Percy was pretty glad his alphas brought him to bed to wait for their knots to deflate.

"Never expected being dead to be that much fun", hummed Percy while drawing patterns on Thanatos' sixpack. "The—en again, never expected to end up with the two of you."

Thanatos chuckled amused as he ran gentle fingers through Nico's curls. Both Nico and Percy were snuggled up closely to Thanatos, enjoying their mate's comfort. Thanatos gladly cocooned his lovers up in his fluffy wings, making sure they were safe and content and _his_. Nico's wings twitched beneath Thanatos', perfectly fine with Thanatos cocooning him in like that.

"Pre—etty kitten", hummed Nico contently, kissing Percy's neck. "My pre—etty, pre—etty kitten. Isn't he a pretty little kitten, Thany? Such a pretty kitten..."

"I love how... uneloquent he gets after a good orgasm", snickered Percy teasingly.

Thanatos chuckled and refrained from commenting on that. Nico was rather simple-minded when he got a good romp in the sheets. Just happy and content. Nico smiled lazily and leaned over Percy so he could kiss Thanatos deeply. Percy huffed as he was being squished.

"Why's the pretty kitten teasing me, Than?", grunted Nico displeased. "Do we have to get a gag for our omega? Oooh. While we're at it, we could also get a _collar_ for the _kitten_. Yes?"

Thanatos chuckled darkly, at least until he saw the intrigued look on Percy's face, because that sobered him up into thoughtfulness. "Perhaps. But how about we talk this through after a nap?"

"Ye—eah. Nap sounds good", yawned Nico. "Been an exhausting day, really."

"Poor babe", whispered Percy gently, craning his neck to kiss Nico's cheek.

"Yup. I do deserve all the coddling after sitting through a meeting on Olympus. Aphrodite and Athena fighting all meeting long and Zeus and Hera being major pains in the ass", groaned Nico.

"Poor babe indeed", sighed Thanatos, kissing the top of Nico's head.

Nico smiled to himself as he snuggled up to Thanatos and Percy and fell asleep, completely content.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Because dying isn't that bad when Death is in love with you ;D This was fun! ^o^v
> 
> Neeext up are Neptune and Percy and a mask ball!


End file.
